


So much more

by Grey1227



Category: National Football League RPF, Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Athletes, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey1227/pseuds/Grey1227
Summary: JJ Watt is down on himself after a bad dream, will his Olympian boyfriend, Joe Kovacs, be able to make it all better?
Relationships: JJ Watt/Joe Kovacs





	So much more

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic — comments, tips, and thoughts are so welcome. I hope you all like it!

“And once again it would appear JJ Watt has suffered a season ending injury,”

“That will make this Super Bowl game much harder for his teammates”

JJ watt laid on the field grasping his leg in pain. 30 seconds ago he was playing in the Super Bowl — his childhood dream! He was going towards the QB for the sack when next thing he knows he’s being tackled and somebody lands on his leg.

JJ heard a sickening crunch — he knew what it was before the pain hit — he had rebroken his tibia... his old 2017 injury.

When he was finally able to see his leg, JJ wished he hadn’t. They took him off to the doctors in the back — the sound of the crowd vanishing as he entered the doctors quarters.

“Pulverized,” “career ending,” “lucky if he’ll walk without a cane,”

The doctors and trainers words went on and on, JJ sat there in disbelief until he heard the screen: “... have lost the Super Bowl, no doubt Watt’s 1st quarter injury decimated the team’s defense...”

Failure — it choked him. The pain worse than his seemingly mangled leg. And with the pain came silent tears — they fell for a life that now had no purpose.

******************************************

JJ Watt woke with a slight start, the sound of the crowd and the doctors still fading back into the world of dreams. It had all seemed so realistic. He laid back on the pillows, focusing on breathing and staring at the ceiling. He felt sweaty, but that could wait.

“Just a dream,” he told himself, “it’s not real” but that didn’t stop him from worrying. It COULD happen — he took a risk every time he stepped on the field. It felt like he was more often injured than playing recently.

“Someone’s thinking too much this morning,” observed a warm voice. JJ took his eyes off the ceiling and met the eyes of his boyfriend of just over a year, Joe Kovacs. “What’s wrong, babe?” Joe asked.

JJ took a minute to think to think, “it’s a long story, nothing serious.” JJ got a pensive hum in response. The shorter man began walking towards the bed, “maybe this nice breakfast will help you tell the truth”

Only now did JJ notice the smell of food — Joe had brought them in heaping servings of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and savory smelling sausages. Joes cooking never failed to bring a smile to his face... even now.

The Olympian drew back the covers and sat next to his boyfriend, “Let’s get some food in you.” JJ sat up against the headboard, Joe to his right. They ate in a comfortable silence.

“Do you want to go golfing today, babe?” Joe asked, “Or maybe we could just spend the day working out and relaxing?” JJ smiled around his mouthful of eggs, “A low key day sounds great Joey.”

“Great!” Joe beamed, but then became serious, “I hope you know that whatever is bothering you, you can share with me JJ.” JJ blushed and looked down at his sausages, pretending like they were the most interesting thing on the planet.

Joe didn’t press JJ, he continued to sit and eat his breakfast — either JJ would tell him what was troubling him and they could talk about it, or he wouldn’t and they would carry on with the day — Joe knew JJ didn’t like to talk about his problems.

After a few minutes of playing with his eggs JJ took a breath, “I had a bad dream,” Joe turned and looked at JJ, giving him his full attention.

“I was finally at the Super Bowl... we were five minutes into the first quarter. I was going to sack the Quarterback when someone tackled my legs.” JJ looked down at his left leg, realization flashed across Joe’s face. He reached down and gently started to massage his boyfriends leg. He looked up and gave JJ a small smile — a silent sign of his understanding.

JJ gave a weak smile back then continued, “they carted me off the field, all I heard the doctors say was that my leg was ruined. I’d be lucky to walk, let alone play football ever again,” a look of loss came over the blonde giant’s usually beaming face, “we lost the game because of me Joey, cuz I’m a failure.”

Joe sighed and scooted up towards his boyfriend, moving the trays of food to a side table. He sat against the headboard with JJ. Slung an arm around his shoulder and let him rest his head on his body.

“JJ, you are anything but a failure, babe, you are an amazing football player and a one of the greatest athletes I ever met — it was just a dream, don’t let it get you down.”

“I know it’s just a dream, Joey, but that doesn’t mean that it  couldn’t happen!” JJ’s voice broke with emotion, “it’s just like what everyone says, I always get injured, I’m past my prime, nothing better than a name on a jersey and face on the screen, useless...”

Joe felt a wetness start to form in the fur on his chest. He gently took JJ’s head and made the man look into his eyes — JJ’s usually bright, shiny blues now a stormy grey.

“You’re right, babe, it  could happen,” Joe began, “but that doesn’t mean it  will .” JJ’s eyes finally began to focus on his, “injury is a possibility for every single athlete — you, me, anyone. We do our best to prepare and plan and stretch, but at the end of the day it’s up to chance. That’s never stopped us from doing what we loved.”

JJ’s eyes became slightly brighter but still held the grey of doubt, “I know Joey,” he said, “but I’m just scared that if I don’t get a ring I’ll be a failure...” he trailed off. Joe chuckled and shook his head, “Justin James,” the use of his name gained JJ’s full attention, “you are anything but a failure. You are so much more than just an athlete, you are a role model, a philanthropist, and a great man,” JJ’s eyes widened at Joe’s words, “Look at how much money you have given back to everyone, the kids whose lives you’ve touched, you could stop playing football today and still be loved.”

“You joined the Steelers this coming season so you can play with TJ and Derek and achieve your Super Bowl dream. Regardless of whether you make it to the Super Bowl, win it, or lose it, quitting now will haunt you forever.” JJ’s mouth had fallen open by now, “you could lose every single game for the rest of your career and still be a winner, Justin, you would only be a failure if you quit on yourself — even then the only person you would be failing is yourself, no one else — but I know you, babe, and you are  not a failure!”

JJ looked deep into the eyes of the man he had grown to love this past year. An Olympian and a world champion, but just as Joe said, a normal person. JJ began to smile as he realized just how much he loved this man, and that this man loves him too.

“Thank you, Joey, you always know how to make me feel better”

Joe beamed at him and laid a kiss on his lips. He put his forehead against his and said, “I know how to take care of you because I love you Justin James. Just like how you love me!” JJ gave him a kiss in return, the two athletes holding each other for a moment — completely happy.

“Joey, I stink, I’m all sweaty from my dream, I need to take a shower,” Joe suddenly had an idea, “Why don’t I get a hot bath ready for both us? If you clean the dishes I’ll even put bubbles in since you love them so much.”

JJ blushed as the shot putter got out of the bed, “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with liking bubbles! They’re relaxing!” He heard Joe laughing in the bathroom.

JJ got out of the bed and picked up the dishes with a genuine smile.


End file.
